


The Autumn Wolf

by TheHellHounder



Series: Not Only Demons and Spirits Come Through Holes in the Sky [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellHounder/pseuds/TheHellHounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette… Colette, wake up… You have company. They want you alive, but only until they can figure out who you are and why you’re here. After that, they won’t hesitate to kill you. Wake up. Wake up, and forget… Everything will be okay. I will not let them hurt you. Only you can save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing.

_ Colette… Colette, wake up… You have company. They want you alive, but only until they can figure out who you are and why you’re here. After that, they won’t hesitate to kill you. Wake up. Wake up, and forget… Everything will be okay. I will not let them hurt you. Only you can save them. _

Her eyes shot open and she quickly looked around. She tried to move, but her hands were bound in place, stuck to the bed she was in. It was rather cozy, but also quite terrifying for the young Elvhen woman. She could see a man and woman talking to each other in the corner of the room. She assumed it was about her, though she didn’t know why she thought that. The woman, a redhead with blue eyes that seemed prettier than her own, walked over and smiled at her.

“Hello. My name is Leliana. Would you mind telling me your name?”

“Hello…? Why am I…?” She furrowed her brow, tugging at the restraints. “I don’t like this…”

“Your name please, then I shall explain.” 

The man watched from where they’d been chatting. His stare wasn’t cold, but he did seem tense. She felt maybe he was either scared or angry. Maybe he’d wanted to be the one to interrogate her?

“I don’t know my name, or where I am. I need answers just as much as you do! Please let me sit up at least. I don’t particularly know how I could hurt you if I can’t even remember who I am.”

The woman glanced over at the man, then she undid the straps around Colette’s wrists. “There. Now sit, and don’t try anything or we will have no choice but to kill you.”

“Kill me…? Alright. I wouldn’t dream of trying anything. I…” She frowned. “My name is Colette. I am 28, Elvhen, and… Oh my…”

“You remember?”

“I remember who I am, only. It just… Where am I?” She sat up slowly, rubbing the palm of her left hand with her right thumb. “I don’t recognize this place, or this style of architecture… It’s completely foreign. I have no memories of any place such as this.”

“You’re at Haven. Where are you from? Do you remember that?”

Colette furrowed her brow, struggling to remember. “Uh… I don’t…”

_ Colette, you must forget all but who you are. Where you come from does not exist in Thedas. They will not believe you, and you will die. You mustn’t speak. Forget… Forget, and I will help you succeed. Forget, my child. I have brought you here to save them. You cannot save them if they know where you come from. You cannot save them if they kill you. You only need know who you are, and who your unborn children are. Forget even Christopher. He is not important to our plan. _

“I don’t remember… But… Is there a doctor I could talk to?”

The man walked over and placed a hand on Leliana’s shoulder. “I will watch her so you can fetch a healer.”

“Are you certain, Commander Cullen?”

“I am. Go.”

She stood and dipped her head to him, then walked out. Cullen sat down on a stool by the bed.

“Cassandra thinks we should kill you. Something about not trusting you in case you’re a demon. Are you a demon, Colette?”

“Demons don’t exist, I thought… Or, do they here?”

“Demons do exist here. Do you really not remember where you’re from?” He watched her as she continued massaging the palm of her hand. She didn’t look at him and so he took note of that.

Colette nodded. “I remember nothing. I don’t know why. It was there… I feels like it’s there and I’m just not trying hard enough to remember. There’s this… Whisper. Nothing makes sense. I don’t know this place. I know this isn’t my home, but I don’t know what my home is. I’m afraid. The woman… Leliana? She’s scary. You’re not so.”

He nodded and smiled a little, the corner of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. “I like to think of myself as a little bit scary.”

“You’re not. You seem fluffy and kind-hearted. I couldn’t read Leliana like I can most people. That’s what was scary… Your name is Cullen?”

He nodded again. “Yes. That is my name. Fluffy…?”

She laughed and smiled. “Yes! Very fluffy. Like the fur around your collar. Your personality is like that.”

“I am not fluffy.”

“Yes you are. Don’t argue. I always win arguments. It’s a talent of mine.”

He huffed and crossed his arms.

Colette looked up at him, then back at her hands. “Are you wondering why I asked about the doctor at all?”

“Healer, and no. I wasn’t wondering. Would you like to tell me, though?”

“I… I think I’m pregnant. I don’t know why I think that, I mean… I certainly don’t look or feel pregnant, but…” She sighed, “It’s so strange. I don’t remember anything. I don’t remember if I had a husband or not, or if I’ve ever been pregnant before, or… I remember nothing except my name, age, and race. Isn’t that strange? I feel like I should be able to remember.”

“Oh. Well, Leliana will be back soon with the healer for you. I’m not sure if he’ll be able to tell.”

“That’s alright… It’s hot in here…” She slipped her jacket off, revealing well-toned arms, both of which were covered in tattoos. On one arm she had a half-sleeve of a wolf, sitting and howling at the moon which resided above her left breast on her chest and was partially covered by her shirt. The other arm has a full-sleeve with vines snaking across her skin. A skull with its jaw missing rested on her shoulder, and the vines of the tattoo were made to look as if they came out of it. The vines were speckled with small and medium flowers of many different colors, though a large red rose resided on the underside of her arm, about three and a half inches from her armpit at its topmost point. Around her left wrist was a tattoo that looked like a chain with a heart lock in the middle of the softest part.

She looked in awe at her own skin. “Wow… This is beautiful… I did not know I had these.”

“What are they…?”

“Tattoos. I wonder who designed them, and if I’ll ever see them again…”

“I… I don’t think you will. You’re clearly not from Thedas.”

Leliana walked back into the room and stopped in her tracks. She stared. “What are-”

“Art. It’s art.”

_ It is how you will remember, in time, child.  Be brave, be strong. You will save them. _


End file.
